Hey Darlin, Here's That Alpha You Wanted
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: Camilla and her family move to Beacon Hills. When Scott and friends find out she's a True Alpha they warn her about the dangers and tell her to leave but Camilla wants to shake things up a little at Beacon Hills. IsaacxOC & EthanxOC & StilesxOC
1. Camilla Sephorza

Today was going to be my first day at Beacon Hills High. I wasn't excited or anything. I wasn't nervous but I had heard this town had quite a history with murders. But in my life not too much was 'strange' or 'abnormal'. I came straight out of a fantasy and so did my family. I was like freaking Sleeping Beauty, except I wasn't _that_ pretty. I was average. In looks anyway. Other than that I was…a few of a kind. An Alpha Werewolf. Yep, that was me. You either took it or you left it and most people wanted to leave it cause I am probably by far the most clumsy, lost, shy Alpha you will ever meet. I'm constantly tripping over my own two feet and the special Alpha abilities that came with this lifestyle, don't even get me started. I would probably kill myself within a day if I didn't have my parents there to help me. I was pretty capable but again I didn't know how to use my powers and I was clumsy. Alpha and clumsy alone don't go together. Let alone not knowing how to use your powers. Powers? I don't know. Abilities, powers, whatever you wanted to call them. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked over to my closet. I threw the doors open and looked through the closet until I found something that I settled on ( cgi/set?id=92659905). I put on my make up and looked at the clock. 7:00. School started at 8:00 but I wanted to be there early. Maybe find some new friends or something. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I saw my mom at the bottom of the stairs and decided to jump from the top of the stairs onto her back. When I landed on her she squealed. "Camilla!" I jumped off her back and onto the floor. "Ow!" She said. "This is why you get hurt all the time!" She said standing up. I laughed and went to grab a pierce of nearly burnt toast from a dish in the counter. "Whatever mom. Oh, I'm leaving for school!" I said getting ready to walk out the front door. "Alright, but be careful please Cammy! If you smell or see s Hunter just walk the other way and leave school. If they confront you then you know what to do." She said. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I said and closed the door. Dad was probably still asleep. Both my parents were Alphas so I guess that made an Alpha kid. I didn't get into the Werewolf stuff too much really. Didn't do a lot of research or anything. I just rolled with it, whatever 'it' was. I walked to the silver sports-car and got in the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and cranked the music up. I could feel the bass vibrating through the speakers. Just how I liked it. I looked next door and saw a kid about my age maybe a year older walking out of his house. Then another kid cam from behind him. They both had dark hair but one looked paler then the other. The other one actually looked like he had a nice tan and build. His face was angled and the pale kid's face wasn't very detailed but he was still kind of cute in the 'adorable' cute kind of way. The tan one was hot in a hot kind of way. The pale one was apparently trying to talk to the tan one. I didn't bother trying to tune in with my hearing. They looked like normal boys just fretting. Probably over who called dibs on the hot girl at school first. Hmm, I wonder who the hot girl is. No, I wonder who the hot _guy_ is. Maybe it was the tan boy. Maybe they didn't even go to my school and they went to College. Oh well, we'd be finding out later anyways. I pulled out of the driveway very quickly. I saw the boys look at me like I was crazy. They could see perfectly inside my window so I smiled at them. The pale one smiled back and put his hand on the back of his head after he waved. I laughed to myself. He got nervous for nothing. The tan one simply smiled and waved a quick, friendly wave. With that I quickly drove down the street.

When I got to Beacon Hills it was definitely bigger than I thought it would be. It was sunny here too. I liked the sun. I got nice tans because I was already kind of tan. I stepped out of my car and grabbed some sunglasses that were in the car. I put them on and started walking towards the school. It was 7:20 now so quite a few students were there already. I started walking toward the steps that led up to the doors to enter the school. While I was walking I saw people stop and look at me. The boys looked pretty happy but their girlfriends didn't at the way they were looking at me. I smirked and got to the door. A boy with brown hair and he looked very buff. He also had a very nice smile but unlike me he didn't have anything on him to hide his smell. Not like bad smell. Werewolf smell. "Let me get that for you." He smiled at me and opened the door. I smiled back at him. He looked nice but under all that I knew he was like the rest of us. "Thank you." I said. Maybe he'd opened the door for me because he knew I was a Werewolf. An Alpha. I don't know. I decided not to dwell on the thought. When we got inside he walked beside me as people turned heads to look at us then to whisper to their friends. "So you must be the new girl?" He asked.

"That would be me." I said. ""Yeah, you've been the topic at school for a while." He said. "I'm Ethan by the way." He said holding out his hand. I took it and squeezed it as hard as I could and turned my eyes red signaling I was an Alpha. I felt bones pop and heard small snaps. I could see the pain on his face. I did this to every other Werewolf I met that I thought may turn out to be and enemy.

"Camilla." I said. His teeth were gritted. "Nice to meet you." I said and let go of his hand and walked to the office. I heard him hiss in a sharp breath. I walked in the office. "Hi, I'm the new student, Camilla Sephorza." I said to the lady at the front desk. "Ah, one minute." She said and fished some papers from the drawer in her desk. "Here's your map of the school, your schedule, and the name of the person who volunteered to escort you around today." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said turning and leaving. Now to find my locker and the person that would be my 'escort'. I went to the hall with my locker number and found the locker. I put my things in it and then shut the door. I saw a boy behind my locker and saw it was the pale boy from earlier. He had his arm on the top of the locker trying to look cool. It wasn't working but he was still cute. I smiled. "Uh, you must be Camilla?" He asked.

"I am. You must be my escort Stiles Stilinski correct?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me." He said. I could hear his heart beat and it sounded like it was about to beat right out of his small chest. He was a few inches taller than me even in the heels I was wearing. I saw his cheeks turning a rosy color. "Um, so yeah, you kind of have all the same classes as me. So uh, you can, I guess just follow me all day." He said.

"I'd be glad to Mr. Stilinski." I said. His cheeks got even darker. "Um, uh, okay then. We still have some time before school starts." He said. "So uh, I guess you can come meet my friends, if you want." He said shrugging. I nodded and followed Stiles. He walked over to the tan boy and a girl with black hair from the looks of it. She was standing next to a girl with strawberry blond hair and a purple dress. I didn't like the vibe I got off the black haired girl at all. The tan boy I could already tell was a Werewolf. Number one from his smell. And two he couldn't talk very quietly. That's when I saw two other boys. One with lighter, curly hair and what I though were some pretty eyes. He was tall and had on a black leather jacket with black pants and a black shirt. The other boy hair black hair and stubble on his face. I could tell he was pretty ripped. Stiles ran up to the two boys. "What are you guys doing here? You're not supposed to be-" He stopped upon remembering me. I didn't mind telling them. Most of them were Werewolves anyways. I could tell that the girls knew already from the way they seemed to be fretting with the other boys about the 'Alpha Pack'. Whoever they were. "Who is this?" The tan boy asked. "I'm the new girl, Camilla." I said. The black haired girl eyed me. I eyed her back. Ah, now I knew what she ha to be. A Hunter. They always looked uptight. And the way she looked like she was analyzing every bit of me. The way her hand flexed next to her like she was used to holding something. More specifically a bow and arrow. I narrowed me eyes at her. The tan boy held out his hand to me and I took it with a smile on my face. "I'm Scott McCall." He said. "This is Derek," The black haired boy. "Isaac," The curly haired boy with the pretty eyes. "Lydia," The girl with the strawberry blond hair. "And Allison." He said pointing to the black haired girl. She was still looking at me so I decided to 'shake' her hand. I could tell she didn't know yet. I smiled at her and she seemed to relax. She smiled and took my hand. I squeezed until I heard a snap. Everyone looked at me. "So nice to meet you." I said flashing my eyes red. Allison sucked in a very sharp breath and gasped. I let go of her hand and let me eyes turn bright green again. Allison bent over still trying to get some breath. Her face was contorted in pain. I stepped back and gasped. Playing off what had happened. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I gasped going to check her hand. She stood back up and waved all of us off. "No. I'm fine." She squeezed out. I felt a hard push and I was slammed


	2. The True Alpha

I sat in my car for a minute and thought. I knew if I went home then mom and dad would lecture me on being normal and starting a new life here. I sighed and got out of my car. Isaac was still standing outside. I walked towards him. "Look, I'm sorry. I just had some dream of being normal here at Beacon Hills and I just don't wanna get drug into all this." I said. Isaac looked up at me. He really was cute. He nodded. "Trust me, I understand wanting to be normal. Derek turned me into a Werewolf and it was hard for me to adjust but I can…help you…if you want." He said. I smiled a little. He was nervous around me. "I think I should be teaching you some stuff." I said and walked back into the school. Allison was standing there gripping her hand. I felt kind of bad now. I walked over to the Hunter. "Um, Allison look. I'm really sorry. Here hand me your hand." I said. She didn't at first. "look, I swear I'm not gonna hurt you again." I said. I heard Isaac walk in behind us. Allison slowly handed me her hand. I stuck out my claws and I felt Allison jump. I stuck my nails in her hand. She sucked in a breath and the veins I my arm turned a dark color. I felt her pain. Ouch, I had really snapped her hand. I took my nails out. There were four marks on the back of Allison's hand now. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She said. I nodded.

"We can do that. Take away other's pain." I said. "And again I'm sorry. I just-I'm new here and I just want to be as normal as possible. I don't wanna get involved in all the Werewolf crap here. I just sensed you were a Hunter and my first instinct was to hurt you." Allison nodded.

"Thanks, it's fine. We can pretend like it never happened." She said holding out her hand. This time I took it and shook it lightly. I nodded to all of them and went inside the classroom. It was time for class. I saw Isaac follow me in the classroom. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"No, this is all of our classroom." Isaac said. "They're probably just talking about…some stuff." Isaac said and I could tell Werewolf stuff. I nodded my head. "Oh ok." I said. Isaac sat down and I sat next to him. "So, what are we doing in class?" I asked. There were some students in the classroom already getting ready for class. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be your partner for the project we're doing. Uh, we gotta write an essay on what we think the definition of life is." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, do you wanna come over to my place for it?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. That'd be cool." Isaac said. "I walked to school though." He said smiling.

"Honey, I got that covered. My sports-car is outside. I can drive you and if you want you can eat dinner with us." I said. Isaac was still smiling but he nodded.

After school was over I showed Isaac where my car was. "Wow, this is nice." He said. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He and I got in the car and I speeded out of the parking lot. "oh and by the way, I like to drive fast so you may actually need your seatbelt." I said. "Yeah, when you sped out of the parking lot I kind of figured that." He said putting on the seatbelt. I sped down the road blasting heavy metal. "You like this kind of music?" Isaac asked me almost having to yell over the music.

"Yeah, I love it." I said and smiled at him. "It blocks out the Werewolf hearing." I said.

"Ah, makes sense." He said. "We're here." I said. I pulled up in the driveway and turned the car off. I opened the door and stepped out. I walked up to the front door my hells clicking the whole way there. "My mom's name is Scarlett hence her hair." I said. "And my dads name is John." I said. "You can call them by their names." I said.

"Alright." Isaac said. I walked in. My mom was pretty spastic so when I shouted, "HEY MOM!" She dropped her drink. I laughed and I heard Isaac laugh behind me. Mom pressed a hand to her chest.

"Camilla!" She screeched. "Don't do that!" "Yeah, yeah, sorry. But this is Isaac. He's gonna be my partner for a while and he's staying foe dinner." I said. "Oh, hello Isaac." She said. Trying to act all housewife normal. "Hello." He said. "Look, you two don't have to try and act all perfect-human-normal. You both suck at it. Mom he's a Werewolf. Isaac she's an Alpha. So is my dad." I said. "Who is apparently still at work." My mom relaxed.

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd really brought a human home. I was gonna flip on you. So what are you Isaac? Alpha, Beta, Omega?" She asked.

"Beta." He said. "Oh, I see. Well, just make yourself at home. Any friend of Camilla's is automatically like family here so if you need anything just ask Camilla or I." She said and smiled.

"Thank you…" Isaac said.

"Oh, Scarlett." She said still smiling. "Thank you Scarlett." Isaac said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let's go to my room." I said grabbing Isaac's hand and running upstairs. Running upstairs I tripped and ripped my shorts. I felt myself blush because my butt had landed right in front of Isaac and I'd just majorly flashed him. "Uh," I just scrambled up and kept running. We got to my room and I immediately went to my closet. I shut the door and pulled out some sweat pants. I took off all my jewelry and then took off the shorts. "Oh my god! You could have gave me some warning!" Isaac said. "What? It's not like you didn't already see my underwear!" I said putting on the sweat pants. I saw Isaac blush and I laughed.

"God. You're like my mom. All spastic and crap." I said and Isaac laughed. "Well, I don't get many girls stripping in front of me." He said. "I'm a stripper. That's why that poll is over there." I said and Isaac looked. I went over to the pole and jumped on it, climbed up it and spun around then slid down. I went over and jumped on my bed. I patted the spot next to me. "You can come sit down." I said. He sat on the bed. "So what's up with all this Alpha pack stuff?" I said completely going back on what I'd said earlier. Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Now you wanna know?" He asked. I shrugged and reached inside my nightstand and brought out two Honey Buns.

"Kind of." I said. So Isaac laughed and explained the whole situation.

"I'm guessing that sexy guy I talked to this morning was one of the Alpha Twins right?" I asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"The way he walked, talked. Like he wasn't used to not having someone else to but in the conversation." I said. "You're smart." Isaac said smiling. I smiled back.

"And you're cute." I said. Isaac blushed. "So are you a virgin?" I asked inching closer to him. Isaac started stuttering.

"Um, yeah, I am." he said leaning closer. I smiled as I kissed him.

"Want me to help you get rid of it?" I asked. Isaac gulped but pushed me away. I was still smiling. "Wow, you can actually resist. Seems like I don't have to help you with the self control." I said. "So can you control yourself during a Full Moon?" I asked. "Yeah, can you?" Isaac asked.

"I can and I do. But I always like to have fun during the Full Moon." I said.

"What kind of fun?" Isaac asked. "Hmm, maybe when I get to know you better I'll tell you." I said. If you ever still wanted to be around be me after you found out about me tonight. Oh well.


	3. Round One

Isaac and I sat on my bed and did the essay for about an hour and I had to ask. "What are you guys gonna do about the Alpha's?" Isaac looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably something that won't work." He said. I could tell he was lying.

"Liar." I said. "Your heartbeat sped up when you said you didn't know." I leaned in close to him. I turned my eyes red. "Tell me." I said. Isaac gulped but he spilled it.

"Earlier when you saw Scott, he's with Deucalion. To find Stiles dad and his mom. He was just telling us something. I don't know how but he was." Isaac said. I turned my eyes back to their normal color and leaned back. "Right now we don't have much of a plan except for fighting." Isaac said. I contemplated this in my mind. I had a pack. That's what I wasn't telling him. I wondered if I could help them.

"Maybe we can get some information out of the Twins?" I suggested. I knew Kali wouldn't give us anything because I knew Kali. I was gonna save that part too. Kali and I had been friends a while back. She was actually the one who used to be my Trainer to learn how to use my abilities. Like how she had claws on her feet, that was a special ability even among the Alphas. I was like her I had a special ability. Getting in people's head's. I could whisper things to them or I could shout at them with enough force that they would wanna do whatever I told them. It worked most of the time but sometime it fizzled on me. "What if I told you I could help you?" I said. Isaac looked up at me like 'Are you serious?' and I nodded. "I have an all female pack. Some are Beta but one is another Alpha. Either way they're all very powerful." I said. And it would still be helping you. If you left the Alpha Twins to me and my other Alpha then I could guarantee you we could get some information." I said. Isaac was still just staring at me. He nodded and smirked. "Got to the house in the woods and they'll be there at exactly 12:00 PM." He said. "Can your pack be there on time?" He asked. "All of them?" "That would help some." He said.

"You got it." I said. Isaac smiled widely. "I'll tell Derek." He said.

"Well, get to steppin' cause we'll be ready." I said. "We'll finish the project later tomorrow." I said. "Oh and you guys may wanna be there to ask the Twins your questions but you'd better not get in our way." I said. Isaac nodded. "We won't." He said and jumped of the bed getting ready to go out the door. I stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah! All Werewolf's use the window! All of the pull my doors off." I said. Isaac ran toward the window and on the way down shouted,

"House in the woods! 12:00 exactly!" "I'm not def I heard you the first time!" I said watching him running towards the woods.

I'd called Francesca (the other Alpha in my pack) and told her the situation. She said she could get the other girls together in a while and they could be there at 11:30 so we can get situated. I said okay and hung up my cell phone. It was already 9:00. I went to my closet and found some clothes that I liked. Yeah, that I liked. Not needed and I was probably gonna break my neck if I tripped. I finally found an outfit I liked ( cgi/set?id=92791508) and put it on. When I got done it was 10:00. I decided it would be a good time to leave. I went downstairs. Now how to get through mom and dad. "Where are you going?" My dad asked me when I entered the kitchen.

"Err…my friend! She's throwing a party tonight and I wanted to go." I said a little conspicuously. My mom nodded unconvinced. She knew I was going somewhere else but she sighed anyways.

"Okay, just be careful." She said. I smiled.

"I'll try." I said walking out the door.

When I got to the edge of the woods I tried not to get cut by the thorns. It didn't work too well but I kept going. I walked through yellow and red dead leaves. They crunched under my shoes like cracking bones and it gave me chills when I thought of some of the people I'd had to kill when I was younger and Kali had been Training me. I didn't like her Training but she was a good person. I liked her but one day she just disappeared. I'd been devastated because I'd thought of her as a sister since my younger sister had been killed by a Hunter named Kate Argent. I shook my head trying not to think of her. I'd heard she'd gotten killed and that made me a little happier than what I was feeling. I took my phone from my bra and checked the time. 11:00. Ridiculous. I was a Werewolf and it'd taken me nearly an hour to get through these woods. I shrugged to myself. I pushed some low hanging branches from my face. That's when I seen it. An old creaky looking wooden house. I could smell the Wolfsbane near it. I decided to walk inside the house. I walked up the steps making creaking noises each step I took. I didn't feel right going into the house. I wearily opened the door and stepped inside. My heels clicked as I turned into the room on my left. There was a gaping hole. "What happened here?" I whispered to myself. I walked further into the room and looked into the hole. There were vines and leaves and plants all in the cracks and crevices and going out of the walls of the hole. It was deep enough for a body and definitely wide enough. I backed out of the room and went upstairs. There wasn't anything much up there so I went back downstairs. All in all, it was just a wasted house with a weird vibe. I walked out of the house and decided where a good hiding place would be since Isaac and his friends and my Pack would be here. I knew that all of my Pack would pick some complicated place to hide so I decided just to go with a tree. I jumped onto the first branch and then climbed up onto the other branched till I got to the very top one. I swatted away a black spider with long, spindly legs. Ugh, I hated spiders and I probably had a ton in my hair or on my body somewhere. I crouched on the tree branch and picked through my pink and purple ombre hair. Pink on top purple on bottom. My family didn't approve of what I did most of the time but they didn't ridicule me for it. At my old school I got into too many Werewolf affairs and I got in a lot of trouble with my parents and other parents of Werewolves. So much trouble that we decided to move and for a long time I'd been depressed because I'd thought everything was my fault. My little sister, moving, leaving my Pack. I hated myself and I still do. I may not act like it but it's true. I'm not the confident girl everyone thinks I am. I'm me. A rude, irritating, self-conscience, psychotic 16 year old girl who just so happened to be dealing with the supernatural while other girls my age were dealing with boy troubles. I sighed. Thinking about this stuff depressed me. I probably deserved it but I didn't want to think that I did. The one thing I couldn't stop thinking about though, was what my mom and dad were gonna do to me when they found out what I was really out doing. Helping some Werewolves I barely knew capture and get information out of some Twin Alphas that could morph together into one big Alpha. Really big Alpha. I checked my phone again. 11:30. They were here. Or almost here. I heard some rustling. "Shhh!" I heard a voice say. "They may already be here!" The voice hissed. I smiled to myself. There they were. I jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. "Who is that?" The voice shouted. "Camilla?" It asked. "That's me." I said.

"Camilla!" I heard Francesca squeak in a French accent. Her and her parents were French. I saw the other 4 girls behind her. Genesis, Catalina, Abigail, and Madison. Genesis had long blond-white hair. It shimmered under the moonlight. She was pale with an angled, fragile face and long, slender, painters hands. Genesis looked fragile but she was definitely the toughest Werewolf I knew. I'd seen her takes hits from Alphas repeatedly and not break her guard. She was also the shyest of the group. She didn't put her opinion in much but when she did it was usually a better opinion/option that what the rest of us had thought of. Catalina who was of Italian decent, had a pixie cut hairstyle with side swept bangs. Her hair was black and her eyes were an icy almost clear blue. She was the fastest of all of us. She could almost our run me and by now I was sure she'd practiced enough that she could our run me. She had rosy cheeks and a light skin tone. She was pretty like all of them really. Madison had shoulder length straight blue dyed hair. Madison was definitely the most eccentric of us all. She always had a big ego and even bigger plans and schemes. She was the strongest of the girls (besides me). She could definitely land a blow that could do quite some damage to even an Alpha. Abigail was the smartest. She wore glasses but she wasn't stuck up like you'd think. She analyzed situations and would think critically through everything. She never made a careless mistake and it was probably the hardest thing in the world to trick her. She could guess someone's next move like a normal person of average intelligence could guess the next age they were turning. By that I mean she didn't really have to guess anything. She just knew. She had dark brown hair that went to the small of her back and she had a medium frame. She wasn't bug or small she was in the middle. She was a little nerdy at times but most of the time she was the planner and saboteur. She knew what to do in all situations no matter how complicated and she was a very sweet girl. Now Francesca was a Commander. She didn't take crap from anyone but she certainly could dish it out. Even to me since she was an Alpha too. She always had the plan memorized and knew what do to. She was like Joan Of Arc commanding her troops. She was very nice but when it was time to get serious and battle she was there. She had curly light brown hair that went a little past her butt and tan skin. I was of course the Pack Leader. I did most of the negotiating and discussed it with the girls. I had the most power in the Pack and the fact that I had the ability I had was probably what gave me the advantage I had going into battle. Francesca let go of me. "It's so good to see you again!" She said."You too." I said. "All of you." They all smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So have you met any boys of interest?" Francesca asked me. I shook my head.

"No." I said. She put her hands on her hips.

"And why not?" She asked."I'm not exactly a French girl Fran." I said. She frowned.

"Don't call me Fran." She said. I laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It's always so fun." I said. "But anyways we'll talk later. Right now we need to get in position." I said and they all nodded. I went back to my tree and they all went somewhere else to hide. I could see Fran from a tree across from mine. So that I could signal her. I realized. I checked my phone. 11:50. Almost time.

I sat in the tree on alert for the next ten minutes until I heard twigs snapping and heavy breathing from two people. Isaac and a huge Alpha emerged from the woods. Isaac stopped in the middle of the field and looked around. Waiting for me? I took that as a yes and looked to Francesca. I jumped down from the tree claws out and landed on the Alphas shoulder. He tried slinging me off but I stayed on him. I seen Fran running toward him and then she jumped on him. Her claws sunk into his face and he started screeching. "Stay on him!" I yelled to her and jumped off of him onto the ground. I went behind him and jumped dragging my claws all the way down his back. I had to do something that would keep him in pain so that they would split apart and be easier to take down. I saw the mark where they merged together and memorized that sot in my head. I looked around and ran to one of the trees. I saw something shining next to it and I grabbed it. A metal pole. I took it and swung it in my hand. I ran up to the Twins and jumped in the air. I spotted their merging spot and brought the pole down hard on it. I heard it sink in with a sickening crack. The boys immediately started splitting from each other. Fran jumped off them and ran and grabbed a branch from a tree. When the boys split apart they didn't look happy. Ethan (or so I'm guessing it was Ethan) came at me canines bared and claws out. Eyes glowing bright red. I smiled. "Let's play." I said and hit him under his chin with the bar. His head flew back and I hit him in the stomach with the bar. He doubled over and I hit him on the back of the head with the bar. His hands flew to his head and I fit him in the face. He went back up and I hit him in his face again. This time he went down holding his face and I stabbed the bar through his stomach blood flying up and splattering me in the face. I wiped it off with the back of my hand and looked to Fran. I seen she had already gotten Aiden. Well, round one complete.


End file.
